Flat Mates
by chicken160688
Summary: PC Samantha Nixon and PC Phil Hunter share a flat together but are they just good friends?
1. Chapter 1

Flat Mates – Chapter 1

PC Samantha Nixon lay in bed and tried to block out the noise from the next room.

"Why do they always scream? It's not like he's a sex god!" She asked herself, turning over and pulling a pillow over her head.

"Shut up!" She shouted. "Some of us have work tomorrow!"

"You're just jealous!" A male voice on the other side of the wall shouted back.

She scowled and reached over for her ear plugs.

* * *

Samantha groaned as her alarm went off at 6.30 am the next morning. She yawned and reached over to her bedside table to turn the alarm off. She lay in bed for a few moments before getting up and wrapping her dressing gown around her. She put her slippers on and opened her bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" She asked, nearly falling over a young, dark haired woman picking up clothes from the floor.

"Sorry, I er … I'm just about to go. Just picking up my clothes." She replied

Sam rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Sam asked as the woman appeared in the kitchen.

"No thank you, I should get going. Can you give this to Phil?" The woman said, handing Sam a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Sure." Sam said, taking it from her, knowing that Phil would later bin it.

"I'm Aimee by the way." The woman said.

"Samantha." Sam replied.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You and Phil. You're just flat mates right?" Aimee asked.

"Oh yes. Nothing more. I know how he treats wo ….." Sam replied before stopping herself.

"You know how he treats what?" Aimee asked.

"Umm … Worms! He hates them, kills them as soon as he sees them. But I think that's cruel, you know ….. They're living creatures as well." Sam lied.

"Does he really? That's awful!" Aimee replied looking horrified.

"Yeah well, that's Phil for you."

"Maybe I should take that number back." Aimee considered.

Sam handed it back to her.

"Thanks for the advice." Aimee said. "Bye."

"Yeah bye." Sam said, giggling to herself.

* * *

"Has she gone?" Phil whispered, creeping into the kitchen.

"Yup." Sam replied, handing him a mug of coffee.

"Good. What was all that about worms?" He asked.

"Well I was gonna say woman, but I thought that might put her off." Sam replied putting 2 slices of bread in the toaster.

"You put her off anyway with all that talk about the worms."

"Well I didn't know she'd be a worm freak!" Sam replied. "Anyway, it's not like you'd ever call her."

"I might have." Phil said.

"You haven't yet ….. So where did you meet her?"

"In Toko. You know, the new club in town. You should have come out, we had a laugh."

"I was tired. Not that I actually got much sleep once you got home." Sam replied.

Phil grinned.

"It's nothing to be proud of." Sam said, spreading marmite on her toast.

"Do I ever complain when you have a bloke?" He asked.

"Well no ….. But how often do I have a bloke?" Sam replied.

"Well it's not my fault you can't pull." Phil grinned.

"I can pull! I'm just selective on who I pull."

"Sure you are."

"It's your fault anyway." Sam replied.

"How is it my fault you can't pull?" He laughed.

"Because whenever we go out and I see someone I like you say 'You're not gonna try and pull that loser are you?'" She mimicked. "Or if I'm talking to someone I quite like, you butt in and say something to embarrass me."

"You're exaggerating." Phil replied, attempting to steal a piece of her toast.

"Anyone would think you didn't want me to get a boyfriend." She said, flicking his hand with her knife.

"Don't be stupid!" He laughed. "I'm going for a shower."

"Don't use my shampoo!" She shouted as he went out the room.

"I might do." He grinned, poking her head around the kitchen door.

"You dare and I'll bin your football shirt!" She shouted, running into his bedroom.

"Don't touch my shirt!" He said following her.

"Don't touch my shampoo then." She grinned, holding his shirt in her hands.

He considered for a moment. Sam held it over his bin, making him wince.

"Alright alright, I won't. Just put the shirt back ok?" He said.

"Deal." She replied with a sly grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Flat Mates – Chapter 2

"Hiya Phil." Sam called as she entered the front door that afternoon.

"Hiya." He called from the lounge.

"What are you doing?" She asked, standing in the doorway and watching him moving the sofa forward.

"I lost a shirt, thought it might be behind here." He replied. "You been shopping again?" He asked, glancing at the bags in her hand.

"What do you mean again?"

"Well you're always shopping." He replied.

"No I'm not …. Anyway, the sales are on and I wanted to get a new top for tonight."

"Why what's happening tonight?" He asked.

"I've got a date." She replied.

"What?" He asked, dropping the sofa dangerously near his bare toe.

"I've got a date." She repeated.

"Who with?" He asked.

"Someone who I was at college with. I bumped into him today and he asked me out."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I dunno yet, he's picking me up at 7" She replied going into the kitchen.

* * *

"So how well do you know him?" Phil asked, appearing at the kitchen door.

"Well he was in my English class. We used to sit next to each other." She replied.

"And he never asked you out at college?"

"No, but if I remember rightly, he had a girlfriend then."

"Maybe he still has." Phil replied.

"You're just trying to put me off going out." Sam replied.

"No ……. I just don't want you to get hurt. You are my best friend after all."

"Awww thanks Phil. But I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself." She said hugging him tightly.

"And remember, if you can't be good, be careful." He smirked. "But my supplies are dwindling, so don't use too many."

"You're supplies are dwindling? Last time I looked, you put Boots to shame!" Sam laughed. "Anyway, I don't sleep with people on the first date."

"Good." He whispered, going back to finding his shirt.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Sam asked, appearing at the lounge doorway wearing a black and white patterned skirt and her new red chiffon top.

"It's a bit revealing isn't it?" Phil said looking up.

"Is that all you can say?" Sam replied.

"Of course, it's gorgeous. You always look gorgeous; you don't need me to tell you that. But I was just saying it's a bit revealing …. For a first date."

"Do you think so?" Sam asked, turning around and looking at herself in the hallway mirror. "I haven't got time to change now." She said as the downstairs doorbell rang. "It's the third floor, number 7." She said into the receiver before opening the front door ready for him.

"So what's his name?" Phil asked, standing in the doorway looking at her.

"David." She replied, zipping her boots up.

"Hiya." David smiled, walking into the flat.

"Hey." Sam replied. "Oh. David. This is Phil, he's my flatmate." She said, indicating towards Phil. Phil nodded at him.

"You look amazing." David said.

"Awww thank you. It was the first thing I found." She lied. Phil raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Well if you're ready, shall we go?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'll just get my coat." She said turning around to find Phil had it in his hands. "Thanks." She said as he helped her put it on. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to the new Chinese restaurant on Lewisham Road. You do like Chinese right?"

"Yeah I love it." Sam replied, picking up her bag from the desk.

"Good, my brother went there last week and said it was amazing." David said. "Nice to meet you Phil." He added.

"Don't wait up." Sam smirked at Phil before closing the door behind them both.

* * *

Phil half heartedly warmed a ready meal in the microwave and ate it alone. Normally he and Sam would eat together and a lot of the time they would cook together as well. He enjoyed that, it was then that they would talk about their day.

* * *

After he had eaten, he slumped down on the sofa and flicked through the television channels trying to find something to hold his attention until Sam came home. When he thought about it, he hardly ever spent time alone in the flat, especially not the evenings. He now felt the same loneliness that Sam did when she stayed home alone.

* * *

At 10 o'clock he started to run a bath. He undressed and hunted around the bathroom cabinet for some of Sam's nice smelling bubbly bubble bath. He poured half a bottle of the thick pink liquid into the warm water and watched it bubble up. He knew she would probably kill him for using her bubble bath but he didn't mind, he'd buy her some more. Once he was sure there was enough water, he turned the taps off and slid into the warm water. He lay there for a few minutes before grabbing his lad's magazine and flicked through the pages of half naked girls to try to hold his attention for a while.

* * *

Half an hour later he got out of the bath and wrapped himself in his blue fluffy dressing gown. He pulled the plug out, turned the light off and went back into the lounge. He glanced at the clock on the wall, 11 o'clock. He thought Sam might have been home by now. Phil sighed and stretched out on the sofa, flicking through the television channels again. At 11.30 pm he grew tired of waiting for Sam; he turned the light off, making sure he left the hall light on for when Sam returned, and went to bed.

* * *

Phil awoke at 1.30 am to the sound of the front door closing and voices whispering. He heard Sam's familiar giggle as they went into the lounge.

"I should get going; I've got to be at work at 8." Phil heard David say.

"You could stay if you wanted." Sam replied.

Phil turned his nose up and went back to sleep.

* * *

Apologies, I would have updated sooner but it wouldn't let me. I now have 5 chapters written and ready to upload.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: samantha-nixon, SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR, PhilHunterIsFine, Kate DiNozzo, lil-skating-lindz, sam-gwen-nixon, kelbobs15, xxsamanthanixonxx, skate-815, xxPrettyBlueEyesxx, Becca996 and gemidodger.


	3. Chapter 3

Flat Mates – Chapter 3

"Phil?" Sam whispered. "Are you awake?"

Phil rolled over in bed and half opened his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"I've been dumped." Sam said before bursting into tears again.

"What? He asked sitting up.

"David. I woke up this morning and he'd left this." She said through the tears, handing him a scrap of paper.

Phil took it from her and read it 'Thanks for a great time last night. See you around.'

"He just used me." She sniffed.

"Well he's a fool then isn't he? You can do better than him." Phil said soothingly, handing her a tissue.

"Thanks." She said taking the tissue from him.

"And anyway, ponytails do not look good on any man." He smiled.

"I know." She laughed.

"Hey I've got something to cheer you up." Phil said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"How would you like to have a gorgeous sex god on your arm for a dinner party?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well my parents phoned last week and invited themselves over."

"So?" Sam asked.

"I want you to be there." Phil replied.

"Why do I have to be there?" Sam asked.

"Because I sort of told them that you're my girlfriend."

"What? Why did you tell them that?" Sam asked.

"Well they were bugging me about getting a steady girlfriend and I said that I did to shut them up. Then they asked what she was like and it seemed like a good idea to tell them you were my girlfriend."

"Just tell them we've split up."

"No, they'll bug me for months. You know what they're like." Phil whined. "Once they've vetted you, they'll leave me alone for another couple of months."

"So if I say yes, what do I get out of it?" Sam asked.

"A handsome boyfriend for the night!" Phil said as if it were obvious.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll …. I'll do all the hovering, polishing and washing up for 2 weeks."

"A month." Sam said.

"Oh alright a month." Phil replied. "But you'd better be convincing."

"Don't worry, I will be." She replied with a grin before going into the kitchen. Phil yawned before getting up and following her.

* * *

"Do you have to walk around half naked first thing in the morning?" Sam grinned.

"You're only wishing David had a body like mine." He smirked. "So where did he take you last night?"

"We went for dinner, which was really nice. And he paid."

"You got a free meal? What you complaining for?" Phil asked.

"And then we went to a club and then we came back here." Sam replied, ignoring his questions.

"Yeah I heard ya come in."

"Did you?" Sam asked, blushing.

"Yeah, you were giggling like a schoolgirl." He replied.

"So um …When are your parents coming round?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Saturday, I said we were both working so they're not coming until 7."

"Good, last time they were here all day." Sam replied. "What are you gonna cook?"

"My speciality, lasagne." He replied.

"You cooked that last time they came. Why don't you cook something different?" Sam suggested.

"It's the only thing apart from microwave meals that I can cook." He replied in his defence.

"I'll find you something to cook. And I'll help you." Sam replied.

"Do you want to cook it for me?" He asked hopefully.

"Not a hope in hell." She smiled. "By the way Phil, did you have a bath last night?"

"Maybe." He grinned.

"I hope you're planning on replacing my bubble bath."

"Of course darling." He replied sweetly.

* * *

"You want to go out tonight?" Phil asked later that afternoon.

"Nah I'm not in the mood to be sociable." Sam replied, idly flicking through a girly magazine.

"Want to have a night in with me, a takeaway and a bottle of vodka?" Phil asked with a smile.

"Sounds great." Sam replied with a smile.

"What you reading?" He asked.

"Magazine." She replied sarcastically.

"Have I read it yet?" He asked, peering over her shoulder.

"You're gonna turn into an old woman by reading all my magazines." Sam replied.

"But they're funny." He replied in his defence. "And they're educational." He added.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I like the problem pages best." Phil said.

"Here you go then." Sam said, handing him the magazine, open at the problem pages.

"Oooo thanks."

"You're such an old woman." She laughed, turning the TV on. She smirked as he giggled at the problem pages.

"Anything good." She asked.

"Yeah. My boyfriend won't have sex with me. What would your advice be?" He asked.

"Ummm …Cook a romantic meal, play sexy music and wear kinky underwear." Sam replied.

"Nope!" Phil replied. "Dump him, that's what I say. And come round to me. I'd show her a good time."

"You're so subtle."

"Ok, what's your advice for this?" Phil said. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Do a bloody test!" Sam replied as if it were obvious."

"Exactly. Stupid cow!" Phil added.

"I reckon they make half of these up." Sam said. "Some are just stupid."

"Have you ever written to a problem page?" Phil asked.

"Once, when I was younger." Sam replied.

"What did you ask?"

"Well .. It's personal." She blushed.

"What did you ask?" He repeated with a grin.

"I wanted tips on sex." She said quietly.

"Samantha!"

"What? I'd just been dumped and he'd said I was rubbish in bed" She said sadly. "Maybe that's why David left early this morning." She added.

"Oh don't be silly." Phil replied.

"How would you know?"

"Well I would if you'd let me." Phil grinned.

"Don't be stupid." Sam laughed, dismissing it as a joke.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter: xxpretyyblueeyesxx, gemidodger, katedinozzo, beccy, becca996, SaMaNdPhil4eVeR (your name is a nightmare to write!), kelbobs15, xxsamanthanixonxx, PS4Eva and Skate-815.  



	4. Chapter 4

Flat Mates – Chapter 4

"I can't believe you tried to chat up the check out girl!" Sam exclaimed as she opened the door and struggled inside laden with shopping bags.

"She was fit." Phil replied tripping over the bags Sam had left just inside the door.

"She was old." Sam replied taking the bags Phil had in his hands.

"Shut up!" Phil replied, following Sam into the kitchen.

"You'd better get cooking. Your mum and dad will be here in a couple of hours." Sam said, throwing him a box of tea bags to put in the cupboard.

"Maybe I'll just phone them and tell them you're ill." Phil said.

"Don't blame it on me!" Sam exclaimed. "Anyway, they'll only rearrange for next week."

Phil screwed his nose up and half heartedly started chopping an onion.

* * *

"Sam, I'm blind!" Phil shouted from the kitchen.

Sam sighed and went to help him.

"What's the matter?" She asked, watching him stumble into a cupboard with his eyes closed.

"It hurts." He whined, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't do that, you'll make it worse." Sam said, leading him to the sink to wash his hands. "Better?" She asked.

Phil cautiously opened his watering eyes.

"Was it the onion again?" She asked.

"Can you do it?" Phil asked.

Sam sighed but took the knife from the counter.

"Thank you." He grinned.

* * *

"I'm going for a shower." Sam called into a steamy kitchen.

"Ok." She heard a voice call back.

"You are going to tidy up after yourself aren't you?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, no sweat." He replied.

Sam raised an eyebrow before getting in the shower.

* * *

10 minutes later, Sam emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. She went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She sat at the dressing table and dried her hair before applying a small amount of make up. She was just picking an outfit when Phil burst into the bedroom.

"They're early!" He exclaimed.

"Phil what are you doing!" Sam shouted, pulling her towel around her.

"Sorry, but they're here, already."

"Do you ever knock? I don't have any clothes on in case you haven't noticed."

"You ain't got nothing I ain't seen before darling." Phil replied. "Now hurry up." He said before leaving again.

Sam scowled before quickly dressing in a short denim skirt and white t-shirt.

* * *

"Hello Samantha. Nice to see you again." Lynne Hunter smiled as Sam emerged from her bedroom.

"Hello." Sam replied, returning the smile.

"Would you like a drink mum?" Phil asked, taking her coat.

"Well I thought we could open this." She said, presenting him with a bottle of red wine.

"Sure, looks good." Phil said, taking it into the kitchen.

"So .." Lynne began. "How is work?" She added, making small talk.

"Yeah really good, we're both really enjoying it." Sam replied with a smile.

"How long have you and Phillip been together? The last time we came here you were just friends."

"Well we wanted to keep it quiet … Didn't we darling?" Sam smiled, taking Phil's hand as he sat down next to her.

"Er …. Yeah." Phil replied.

* * *

"This is really good Samantha." Lynne commented during the meal.

"Oh Phil cooked it." Sam replied.

"Oh." Lynne replied. "I didn't realise Phillip could cook."

"Well Sam taught me some stuff." Phil replied.

"You do look pale sweetheart." Lynne fussed. "And you look skinny, are you eating enough."

"Yes I am eating enough." Phil sighed.

"Samantha, will you make sure he's eating enough?"

"Course." Sam replied, hiding a smirk.

"Mum, I'm fine." Phil said. "Dad, tell her."

"I'm not getting involved." His dad replied.

* * *

"So when are we going to hear the sound of wedding bells?" Lynne asked as Sam and Phil cleared the table.

"What?" Sam asked in horror, almost dropping the glass in her hand.

"Mum!"

"Well you live together. Why not take the next step?"

"We're not ready for that yet." Phil replied.

"Well I don't want any grandchildren of mine being born out of marriage." Lynne said, sitting on the sofa.

"Grandchildren?" Sam asked.

"Mum, just leave it." Phil replied, going into the kitchen.

"What did she mean by that?" Sam hissed, following him into the kitchen.

"You know what mum's are like, planning your life for you." Phil replied.

"How long are you gonna keep this up?" Sam asked. "I'm not having a baby so you can keep up this pretence."

"It won't go that far." Phil replied.

"Well you've already pretended to have a girlfriend, why not pretend that you have a baby as well!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Can I help with anything?" Lynne asked, appearing at the door.

"No, we're fine." Sam replied, faking a smile.

"Yeah you go and sit down. I'll put the kettle on." Phil said.

"You owe me big time!" Sam hissed as soon as Lynne had disappeared.

"Don't I know it." Phil replied.

* * *

"And you thought your parents were interfering!" Phil said as he closed the door.

"She means well." Sam replied, flopping down onto the sofa.

"That's not what you said when she mentioned grandchildren and marriage." Phil smirked.

"Yeah well, she only wants the best for you."

"Fancy a beer?" Phil asked.

"Definitely." Sam laughed flopping down on the sofa.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Becca996, xxprettyblueeyesxx, beccy, PS4EVA, Skate-815, KateNiNozzo, sam-gwen-nixon, towards-tomorrow, psalways, samandphil4ever,gemidodger and philhunterisfine (he sure is). 


	5. Chapter 5

Flat Mates – Chapter 5

"Sam." Phil called hoarsely.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Can you get me a drink please?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute." Sam sighed, putting her pen down on her notebook. She went to the kitchen and made Phil a glass of orange squash.

"Thank you." Phil said, taking a large gulp and setting the glass down on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, feeling his forehead.

"My head and throat still hurt and my nose is all blocked up." He said sadly.

"You want some more of this?" She asked, holding up a bottle of medicine.

"No! That stuff's horrible."

"It's good for you." Sam reasoned.

"Can't I have calpol?"

"Calpol's for babies!" Sam replied.

"But it's nice." Phil whined.

"It's this or nothing."

"Fine then." Phil sulked, opening his mouth and swallowing from the spoon Samantha produced. He made a face before lying back down again.

"Try and get some sleep. You'll feel better." Sam said, stroking his forehead.

"Ok." Phil said, closing his eyes.

* * *

Sam sat down again at the table with a mug of tea and a chocolate digestive. She picked her pen up again and continued with her note making.

"Sam." Phil called a while later.

"What?" Samantha sighed.

"I've run out of tissues."

Sam grabbed a box of tissues from the table and took them into his room.

"I thought you were gonna have a sleep."

"My nose is all blocked up." He whined.

"Well watch TV or something then." Sam replied.

"There's nothing on. Only This Morning and Fern and Phil are on holiday this week."

"Put a DVD on then."

"I'm too weak to put one on." He said.

"Phil you've only got the flu! The way you're acting, anyone would think you've got the plague!" Sam exclaimed.

"But I'm ill." He reasoned.

"What DVD do you want on then?" Sam asked, shaking her head.

"You choose." He replied.

"How about 2 Pints of Lager?" Sam asked, looking through the DVDs on his shelves.

"Nah, I watched that yesterday." Phil replied.

"Ummm what about Lost?"

"Nah, I'm too ill to understand it."

"Phil you said I could choose!" She said tiredly.

"Yeah you can."

"Fine, I'm putting this on and if you don't like it, you can get up and change it yourself!"

"What is it?" Phil asked suspiciously.

Sam didn't reply, instead putting the disc in the player and pressing play.

"Sam, what is it?" Phil whined.

Sam threw him the DVD case.

"Rupert? Where'd you find that?" He asked. "I thought I'd lost that."

Sam laughed as he happily lay down and started watching Rupert.

* * *

"Phil do you want …." Sam began before seeing that he was asleep. She went in and switched the DVD off which was previously playing to itself. He stirred before turning over and returning to sleep. She smiled as he started snoring gently. Sam went to the kitchen and made herself some lunch before sitting down in front of the TV and eating it.

* * *

"Sam." Phil said, appearing at the door wrapped in a duvet.

"You look like the abominal snowman." Sam laughed.

"I'm cold!" He reasoned. "And bored. Can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Sam asked.

"Ummmm have we still got operation?"

"No, you destroyed it when you kept setting off the buzzer." Sam replied.

"It was faulty!" He reasoned.

"I think you're the faulty one." Sam grinned.

Phil scowled. "You can make me lunch for that!" He replied.

"Well you choose a game then." Sam said, going into the kitchen. "What do you want?" She called.

"What would be good for the flu?" He asked.

"Soup?"

"Yeah, tomato please. With toast cut into triangles." Phil replied.

"Why triangles?" Sam asked.

"Easier to dip in the soup." Phil replied.

"Obviously." Sam said sarcastically.

* * *

"So have you found one?" Sam asked, bringing in a tray for Phil.

"Yeah, buckaroo."

"Great." Sam said sarcastically.

"And then Guess Who." Phil said, dipping his toast into his soup.

"Where did all these games come from cos I never bought them?"

"They're from my childhood." Phil replied.

"That explains a lot." Sam grinned, nicking a piece of his toast.

"Oi!" Phil said, batting her hand away. "You can set up buckaroo." He added, handing her the battered box.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: samantha-nixon, skate-815, PS4EVA, kelbobs15, xxprettyblueeyesxx, xpippax, kateDiNozzo, sambishop, lil-skating-lindz, gemidodger, crazyamy005, samandphil4ever and towards-tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Flat Mates – Chapter 6

"Phil." Sam whispered, opening his bedroom door.

"Mmm." He grumbled.

"I had a nightmare." Sam said, stepping into his dark room, wary of any objects littering the floor.

"Get in." He replied, lifting up the duvet covers.

Sam slid in beside him and rested her head on his bare chest. Phil slipped his arm around her waist.

"Better?" He asked with a yawn.

"Yeah ….. Thanks." Sam replied, drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Mmm that's nice." Samantha smiled, feeling someone pressing their warm lips against her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to find Phil dribbling on her neck.

"Ergh Phil you dirty git!" She said loudly, pushing him away.

"Wha … What?" He asked, waking suddenly.

"You were dribbling on me." She scowled.

"Shouldn't be in my bed then should ya." He replied. "Why are you in my bed anyway?"

"I had a nightmare." Sam said, getting up.

"About what?" Phil asked.

"Someone was chasing me."

"Who?"

"I can't remember." Sam replied.

"Want a cuppa tea?" Phil sniffed, wrapping a blue dressing gown around him.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "And don't forget the choccy digestives." Sam added, pulling Phil's duvet tighter around her.

* * *

"Tea up." Phil said, bringing in two mugs of tea and a packet of chocolate digestives tucked under his left arm.

"Thanks." Sam said, taking her orange mug from him.

"You working today?" Phil asked.

"Yeah but I'm not starting til 10. You?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"I'm doing the night shift." He grumbled. "So you'll be on your own tonight."

"Oh, I might arrange an orgy then." She grinned.

"Not without me!" Phil replied.

"Ok, well I might ask Jo round then. Keep me company."

"Yeah ok." Phil replied. "Oi, stop dropping crumbs in my bed!" He added.

"If you're gonna be home all day then I think you should tidy your room." Sam said looking around.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"It's a tip!" Sam replied.

"It's fine." He said, dismissing the idea.

"No woman's gonna sleep with you once they see this pig sty." Sam replied.

"Well you did."

"That's not what I meant. Anyway it was dark last night." Sam said.

"You'd better start getting ready ain't ya?" Phil said, glancing at the bedside clock. "I know how long it takes you."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a shower." She said, draining her mug of tea and going to the bathroom.

Phil finished his biscuit, turned over and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Phil have you been using my shampoo?" Sam called.

"No." Phil replied innocently.

"You're such a liar Hunter!" She said before closing the bathroom door and switching the shower on.

* * *

"I'll see you later." Sam said, slipping her coat on. "I'll be back about half 7."

"Ok." Phil replied.

"Make sure you do the washing up and the hoovering while I'm out." She called.

"Ok." Phil replied, appearing at the door.

"See you then." She said before closing the door behind her.

* * *

At half past 7 that evening, Phil checked the shepherds pie in the oven before setting the kitchen table.

"Mmm something smells good." Sam said, closing the front door and dropping her coat and bag onto the sofa.

"Yeah, I thought I'd cook."

"You feeling alright?" Sam joked. "So what have you cooked?"

"Shepherd's pie." Phil replied proudly.

"Yummy, I'll just get changed." Samantha smiled.

"How was your day?" Phil called.

"Not too bad, the highlight was Superintendent Heaton falling in a pond."

"I bet he didn't think that!" Phil laughed.

"No, he had a go at us for standing around laughing. Spoil sport." Sam replied.

"Is Jo coming over?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, she's coming about half 8."

* * *

"Seeing as I cooked …. I thought you might like to wash up." Phil said, flashing her a smile before taking his empty plate to the sink.

"You're supposed to be doing all the housework!" Sam replied. "Because I pretended to be your girlfriend when your mum and dad came."

"Yeah I know, but I've gotta get a shower before work. And I have been slaving over a hot stove all afternoon."

"Oh alright." Sam replied. "I'm too good to you, you know that."

"Thanks babe." He grinned, heading towards the shower.

"Don't use my shampoo! Buy your own!" Sam called after him.

* * *

"Hiya Jo." Sam greeted as Jo arrived.

"Hiya boys and girls." Jo replied, putting her holdall on the floor.

"Alright Jo." Phil said, peering around his bedroom door.

"Alright Casanova." Jo grinned. "How'd you get on with that blonde the other night?"

"It's a sore subject." Sam whispered.

"Loved her and dumped her." Phil replied.

"She dumped him." Sam whispered. "Before he even got her back here."

Jo laughed, following Sam through to the lounge.

"You staying tonight Jo?" Phil asked, using the lounge mirror to check his hair.

"Yeah. I've bought wine and DVDs. The perfect night in." Jo replied.

"You can stay in my room if you want. I won't be back until 8 tomorrow morning."

"Did you tidy up?" Sam asked.

"Of course darling, anything for you." He smiled sweetly.

"Well I'll sleep in your room, Jo can stay in mine." Sam replied. "You never know what you might find in your room. I'm used to it after living with you for 2 years."

"Nothing dodgy in my room, it's spotless." Phil replied. "Anyway I'll see you in the morning ladies. Enjoy your evening." Phil said.

"Ok, Bye." Sam replied.

* * *

"Fancy a top up?" Jo asked, noticing Sam's almost empty glass.

"Thank you." Sam replied.

"Have you and Phil really lived together for 2 years?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, 2 years last month." Sam replied.

"How long have you been friends for?"

"Well we met at police training college. He was best friends with one of the guys in my flat so we was always around. Plus he was in all my classes."

"You're quite different though, you're like chalk and cheese." Jo laughed.

"I guess that's why we get on so well." Sam replied.

"So you never fancied him then?"

"Phil? No don't be ridiculous!" Sam laughed.

"What's ridiculous about it?" Jo asked.

"Well he's like a brother to me. It would be too weird."

"You didn't even fancy him at the beginning, before you became friends?"

"Well I suppose I might have done a little. He's a good looking bloke, most girls fancy him." Sam replied.

"And you don't get jealous?"

"No not really. Anyway, what's all this about? You don't fancy Phil do you?" Sam smirked.

"No, he's hardly my type." Jo scoffed. "Anyway, I think it's time we opened another bottle."

"That's the best idea you've had all night."

* * *

Apologies for the length of time it took to post this chapter. I has issues where it wouldn't let me upload chapters. 1 more chapter to go although I may add 1 more chapter onto the end. Next chapter up mid week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Towards-Tomorrow, Skate-815, KateDiNozzo, PS4EVA, CrazyAmy005, Gemidodger, Samantha-Nixon, SamandPhil4Ever, xxSamanthaNixonxx, Kelbobs15, Sam-Gwen-Nixon, Becca996 and SP-Always. 


	7. Chapter 7

Flat Mates – Chapter 7

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my petite champignon, happy birthday to you." Phil sang, wandering into Samantha's room armed with a tray of breakfast.

"My petite champignon?" Sam questioned.

"Yup." Phil replied proudly.

"You know that champignon means mushroom?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

"I'm not a mushroom."

"I know but it sounded good." Phil replied, handing her a pile of cards the post had brought minutes earlier.

"Thank you." Samantha smiled, sipping her tea.

"And this is from me." He said, produced a small wrapped box from his dressing gown pocket."

"Awww Phil thank you." She smiled, beginning to unwrap it. She opened the box and found an expensive looking necklace.

"Do you like it? It's real white gold." Phil said.

"Awww Phil it's gorgeous. But it must have cost a fortune." Sam replied, taking the necklace out of the box.

"Well, you're my best mate. And I thought about what you have to put up with by living with me."

"Don't be silly Phil, you're not that bad." She smiled. "But thank you, I love it." She added.

"Good, it took me ages to choose it. I had to ask Jo which she thought you'd like best."

"Well you made the right decision. It's gorgeous. Will you put it on for me?" She asked.

* * *

"And Phil bought me this gorgeous necklace." Sam said, talking to Jo on the phone. "He said you helped choose it. Thanks." 

"That's no problem. I was surprised when he asked me actually, I didn't realise blokes bought jewellery for their best mates, even if they are female."

"Was it expensive?" Sam asked.

"I'm not telling. But put it this way, it wasn't cheap."

"Awww bless him." Sam cooed.

"So what time shall I come over tonight?" Jo asked.

"Well we're meeting the other's at 8 so do you wanna come over about 5 or 6? Whenever you're ready really. We'll send Phil out for the takeaway."

"I heard that!" Phil shouted.

"We'll get the takeaway delivered then." Sam laughed.

"Ok, is it still ok if I stay over? It's just your place is easier to get home to than mine." Jo asked.

"Yeah course, we've got a spare mattress." Sam replied.

* * *

"Sam you are going to get drunk tonight aren't you?" Phil asked. 

"I dunno yet, maybe." Sam replied, carefully painting her long nails.

"Sam it's your birthday, you have to get drunk. It's the law."

"Well if you insist." Sam grinned. "That's probably Jo." Sam said, hearing the doorbell. "Can you get it, I'm doing my nails?"

"The things I do for you!" Phil joked, letting Jo in.

"Hello birthday girl!" Jo grinned, handing Sam a wrapped box.

"Awww thanks Jo." Sam smiled, hugging her.

Sam began to unwrap the large present. Inside was a hamper full of chocolate. Samantha's eyes widened.

"All my favourites. How did you know?" Sam asked.

"A little help from Phil there." Jo replied. "I hope you're not gonna eat it all at once." Jo added, seeing that Sam was in a dream like state.

"Of course not." Sam replied with a grin.

* * *

After they had eaten, Sam and Jo went to the bedroom and started to get ready. 

"Here you go ladies." Phil said, coming in with 2 large glasses of wine.

"Does he ever knock?" Jo asked who was in the middle of changing.

"No." Sam replied, taking a glass from Phil. "Thanks."

"I've seen it all before." Phil grinned, closing the door behind him.

"So what else did you get for your birthday?" Jo asked, sitting on the bed with her wine.

"Well my mum and dad are coming round tomorrow. So I don't know what they've got me. My sister bought me a ticket to see Take That in concert next month."

"Take That?" Jo questioned.

"Yeah, I loved them when I was a kid ….. My Nan and Granddad sent me some money and one of my friends from school bought me a cute teddy bear."

* * *

"Are you two ready yet?" Phil sighed.

"Sam's just picking some shoes out." Jo said, appearing in the hallway.

"Phil, help me." Sam giggled.

"What?" Phil asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Do my shoes up, I can't reach."

"How much have you drunk?" Phil asked, pulling her leg up onto the bed.

"Not much." Sam said, attempting to hide the half empty bottle of vodka.

"Samantha! Have you drunk all of that already?" Phil asked, snatching the bottle from her.

"Jo helped as well." Sam replied, attempting to stand in her high heels.

"Shouldn't you wear flat shoes?" Phil asked.

"You can't wear flat shoes with this skirt!" Sam replied as if it were obvious.

"Sam you can't even walk in them heels now, how are you going to in a few hours time?"

"I'll be fine." She replied.

"I'm not carrying you home again!" Phil said.

"You can give me a piggy back then." Sam giggled.

"Taxi's here." Jo called.

"Yo Jo, it's ma birthday, we're gonna party like it's ma birthday, we're gonna sip Bacardi like it's ma birthday." Samantha sang out of tune.

Phil sighed, switched the bedroom light off and followed Sam and Jo out of the front door, slamming it closed after himself.

* * *

At 4.30 the next morning, Phil stumbled through the door with Sam in his arms. 

"Coz you're the dancing queeeeeeeeen, la la la, only seventeeeeeeeeen. Dancing queeeeen la la la la la tamboureeeeeeeeen laaaa laaaa." Sam sang loudly and out of tune.

"Shut it will ya Sam." Phil said, dropping her to the floor.

"Shhhh." Sam giggled.

"You were the one singing." Jo replied, shutting the door behind her.

Sam dropped the pair of shoes that she had in her hands and stumbled towards the bathroom. She slipped on a towel that was on the floor outside the bathroom door and ended up on the floor giggling.

"Look at the state of her!" Phil said.

"Shall we leave her there?" Jo asked.

"No! Pick me up!" Sam demanded.

Phil dragged her up and pulled her over his shoulder into a fireman's lift.

"Put me down." Sam laughed.

"I'm taking you to bed." Phil replied.

"No not yet. I want to stay up."

"Sam it's half 4." Phil said, taking her into her room. "You want Jo to help undress you?"

"No, I'll do it." Sam said, trying to pull her top over her head.

"Jo will you give her a hand." Phil sighed. "I'll get the mattress out for ya."

"Yeah ok, thanks." Jo replied going into Sam's bedroom.

"I don't want to wear that nightie, I want to wear my silky one!" Samantha demanded.

"You find it then." Jo replied.

Phil heard a lot of giggling, followed by a loud bang, followed by more giggling.

"Phil what are you doing?" Sam asked as Phil went by her door with a mattress.

"It's for Jo." Phil replied.

Sam watched him suspiciously as she followed him into the lounge.

"Phil have you been to the gym?" She asked.

"Not for a few days. Why? Do you think I need to?" He asked, dropping the mattress onto the floor.

"No, you look good as you are." She giggled, returning to her room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam lay in bed unable to sleep. She got up and quietly walked along the hallway to Phil's room. 

"Phil." She whispered. "Are you awake?"

"No." He replied, making her giggle.

"I can't sleep." She said.

"Want to get in?" He asked.

"In what?"

"My bed." Phil replied.

"Ok." She replied, slowly walking over to his bed.

"You're freezing." He said, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Warm me up then."

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I did. The karaoke was funny." She replied with a grin.

"Better than last year?" He asked.

"Yeah, last year Gary Best proposed to me."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Phil smirked.

"It's not funny!" Samantha scowled. "Do you know what Phil?"

"What?" He asked.

"I love you." She giggled.

"Yeah, I love you to." He replied, closing his eyes.

Sam looked over at him. She dragged her fingers over his bare stomach before leaning over and kissing him softly.

"Sam what are you doing?" Phil laughed, pushing her away.

"Kissing you." Sam giggled, leaning towards him again.

Samantha gently brushed her lips against Phil's again before pulling away and looking into his eyes. Phil stared back at her before passionately entwining his lips with hers.

* * *

This is the last chapter, although I may write a follow up at some point. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Samantha-Nixon, CrazyAmy005, Kelbobs15, KateDiNozzo, PS4EVA, SamAndPhil4Ever, Emma, xxSamanthaNixonxx, Lil-Skating-Lindz, GemiDodger, PhilHunterIsFine and Elzangel. Double thanks you to everyone who has reviewed all the chapters. I would list everyone but it would take me way too long, but you all know who you are. 


End file.
